Ben Spaygos
Some of the exploration tales of Ben Spaygos and his guild can be found here: The Ultimate Expedition, Part 1 Biography Ben Spayogs is an adventurer who knows no bounds. He has traveled countless miles and through many landscapes in search of artifacts that remind Ura of the time when the magic of gods existed. After extensive years travelling to the point of old age, Ben stumbled upon a fountain that provided him with youth beyond his wildest dreams. He drained the fountain of its waters and has magically returned to his youth (age 18). After having out aged anyone he has ever been acquainted with, he searches for magical artifacts with his guild, the Curators of Halvemaen to either become normal once again, or to at least become an important figure in Ura's history. Early Life Benjamin Iamor Spaygos was born to a family of maritime merchants in the land of Larkenvale. He was a very sheltered child, being kept inside due to his mothers need of company while she was bed ridden with a strange illness. His father, Haymor Spaygos, was the captain of a trade ship named the "Zephyr". He was not around much, but would be home to tend to a young Ben and his mother every so often. When Ben turned old enough to work in the business, instantly he was recruited on the Zephyr. On his first voyage out to sea, the Zephyr was capsized by a very violent storm. Ben awoke amongst the debris off the shore of Oden. Determined to find his way back home, at only the age of 13, Ben travelled across rivers and mountains by himself, along the way taking maps of the areas he had traversed. After many years, Ben returned home only to find that his mother had passed away, and his father and the rest of his crew where nowhere to be found. Unsure of what his next step would be, he did the only thing he had done for those past years, explore. And so he explores the world, looking for mysterious things and wonderful artifacts, maybe even the Deity Key. Maybe. Personality Spaygos is an interesting character, he is incredibly vocal and likes to taunt anyone he is facing, whether he is winning the battle or not. He has no weapon preference, however he despises shields even though he uses them frequently for an unknown reason. Spaygos' most known weapon is Abstineo, his trusty staff blade that he obtained in the Lo'feir Caves in the Iron Mountains. Unfortunately, the Lo'feir Caves are inaccessible and the only person who knows it's location is Spaygos, so no one can confirm this story. This is a problem that often plagues many of Spaygos' stories, as it is very uncommon for anyone else to be able to confirm them. It isn't that these stories are not true, some of them very well may be true, but it is the fact that there are so many false stories that its hard to tell the true stories from the fairy tales. Benjamin only has two fears: a fear of storms, dues to his experience on the Zephyr, and a fear of death due to his "technical immortality". He knows that the remains of the Zephyr are apart of the Pier city of K'za and he plans to set out for that location as soon as he gathers a party to man the expedition. Category:Biographies Category:Curators of Halvemaen Category:Recruit